


Totally Worth It

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, Lots of Sex, One-Shot, blowjob, g!p Ymir, intercourse, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia and Ymir spend a day loving each other in the best way, and in between Historia's parents attempt to interfere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally Worth It

Sunlight shone in through the redish curtains, bathing the room in shallow, murky light. The sun was in the process of setting, making the light diminish little by little. As the day slowly transitioned to early night, heavy gasps filled the air accompanied by soft whimpers and moans.

In the shallow, scarlet light, sweat glistened down a pale, small naked back. The body the back belonged to moved steadily in a rhythm, rising and dropping with each gasp and whimper. Below the small body was a much larger one, arching up with each wonderful descent.

Historia curled her hands into fists atop Ymir’s coiled abdomen and squeezed her eyes shut. She focused on breathing evenly though her thundering pulse didn’t leave much room for that. Sparks of pleasure shot out from her centre with each movement of her hips and with each rise and fall along her lover. She gasped, feeling an exceptionally strong wave of pleasure flutter through her stomach and end at her toes. Her stomach tightened in response, and nether regions followed, causing a hiss to join the air in a much deeper voice.

“Fuck, it’s dangerous if you do that.” Ymir hissed out and clutched at the pillow under her head. She gritted her teeth, mind focused on the pleasure.

“C-can’t help it,” Historia all but moaned out. Ymir reached out to grab her lover’s hips, to fasten the pace, but Historia caught her hand and pushed it back. “No, I'm on top now,” she warned in a breathy voice. It was difficult to sound stern when she was whimpering with almost every breath. She was sliding along Ymir’s hard length, enjoying each and every delicious scrape of friction against her inner walls.

Ymir was about to grumble but moaned instead when Historia stopped moving up and simply rotated her hips for a moment. She wanted so badly to control the pace and plunge in as fast as she wanted, but she knew Historia would stop now if she made an issue of it. Remaining submissive for now was the best course of action, and she could at least arch up and slam into Historia, sliding in so deep that Historia would shudder each time.

Historia started moving upwards again, skilfully riding Ymir for all she was worth. Their breathing quickened as Historia decided to stop her slow torture and move faster, causing Ymir to thrust into her harder.

“Oh God…” Ymir’s fingers twitched as she violently resisted the urge to flip them over and make love to Historia her way. Though she soon forgot about her irritation and lost herself in the ever approaching orgasm. She could feel it building up and her toes curled. Just before either of them could reach that wonderful release, Historia’s cellphone rang on the bedside table.

They ignored it, but Historia had faltered and lost the rhythm. Ymir turned her head and glared at the now silent phone, only to glare harder when it started ringing again. Historia, gasping and whimpering in frustration, made a move to grab the phone. Ymir stopped her hand by grabbing it.

“Don’t you dare answer that phone while we’re having sex,” Ymir warned in a breathy, husked voice. She swallowed hard and focused on the pleasure again once Historia nodded and continued to slide up and down.

Ymir opened her eyes that had been shut in concentration for a second and focused intently on Historia. She was leaning slightly forward, both hands open and spread out on Ymir’s stomach. Every now and again Historia would grip Ymir’s sides and tighten her hold, but then she would relax her hands and try to control her breathing. She also had her eyes closed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she held back a torrent of loud moans. Ymir felt her breath hitch from more than just the warmth of being inside of Historia. Ymir’s chest swelled with love as she watched Historia work so hard and enjoy every second of it. Even though it seemed like they were fucking most of the time, to Ymir they were making love.

She loved her blonde girlfriend so much that it made her heart swell and warm, beating erratically from that and from the adrenalin of the moment. Ymir watched Historia’s lips part as she opened her mouth to moan Ymir’s name and felt her orgasm rushing back. But once again the phone rang, and she lost it.

“Goddamnit!”

“I should get it.” Historia reached out and quickly grabbed the phone. “It’s… my mother.” She quickly returned to leaning on Ymir’s stomach, still moving along her lover’s wonderful cock.

“Historia…” Ymir warned.

“You know how… she is…” Historia responded. Before she could even answer the phone it stopped ringing again, only to ring a fourth time immediately after. “If I don’t answer she’ll end up driving here and demanding that I explain why I didn’t answer my phone.” Historia managed to pull the phone up to her ear and answered the call.

“Hello?”

Historia stopped moving and Ymir almost started to cry. She then wrapped her large hands around Historia’s small waist and took over, pulling Historia up until she popped out, and then plunging right back in as she pushed Historia down. Historia nearly dropped the phone and cried her lover’s name.

“Historia! Where have you been? I’ve been calling all afternoon. What’s wrong? Why are you breathing so hard?”

Ymir started to smirk as she decided to get back at Historia for answering the call at a time like this. She sat up, forcing Historia to arch into her, and started gently biting her earlobe as she continued to guide Historia’s hips.

“Mother! No, I um, I’m j-jogging right now.” Historia leaned heavily into Ymir and pressed her forehead to Ymir’s freckled shoulder. She started moving again, sending Ymir in harder and faster as she added to the pace her tall lover had set. There was the soft sound of skin slapping against skin, and Historia hoped her mother couldn’t hear it over the phone.

“Oh, and your… friend?” her mother enquired, clipping her tone at the end.

“Y-Ymir is, uh… at home.” Historia said quickly. She couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at her mother for referring to Ymir as her friend and not girlfriend, like she always did.

“Probably belching all over the place, I presume. Really, I don’t see what you like about that slob.” Her mother continued.

Ymir could easily hear every word from the phone’s speaker because of how close they were pressed together. She growled quite loudly, thrusting in harder to take her irritation out on Historia, and bit down on Historia’s neck. Historia squeaked in surprise and nearly moaned out loud again.

“Historia? What was that noise?”

“I nearly ran into a tree!” Historia yelled in response. Her mind was on such a high that she was struggling to keep up with the conversation. She knew she had to though. If she hung up now her mother would be at their doorstep in ten minutes, and Historia wasn’t planning on having any form of clothing on for the next few hours.

Seemingly deciding to ignore Historia’s explanation, her mother continued. “So your father and I met with a lovely young man. His name is–”

“Mother,” Historia interrupted, biting her lip. Ymir had changed the angle of her thrusts, making the head of her cock graze against the most sensitive patch of skin inside of her. “I’m dating someone, and that someone is Ymir.”

Mrs Reiss huffed. “What about finding a man to support you? Reiner is a nice, healthy and attractive young man. You can make the most beautiful children with him and he is in line to inherit his father’s very successful business. You’ll be supported in luxury for the rest of your life.”

Ymir heard and smirked in amusement. She trailed her lips from Historia’s shoulder to her ear and gently kissed the skin there. “We can make beautiful babies too.” she whispered huskily, grinning in satisfaction when Historia shuddered and tightened around her member. “And they’ll have blue eyes like you, and freckles.”

Historia wanted to smack Ymir for her teasing but she couldn’t while on the phone, so she simply ran her hand through Ymir’s hair and then pulled on the short, brown locks. Ymir grunted in surprise and pain but was otherwise unaffected. She was prolonging her orgasm as much as possible, because having sex with Historia while she was talking to her mother felt so damn good and bad at the same time. Ymir wanted to bellow in laughter and explode inside of Historia at the same time.

“M-mother, I want to have ch-children with Ymir, if I e-ever have any,” Historia managed to reply after a bit too long of panting over the phone.

On her end, Mrs Reiss frowned deeply in disapproval. “That is not possible Historia, and you know it. I want a grandchild the natural, normal and _right_ way.”

Historia wanted to giggle, but she also wanted to yell. No one other than their close friends knew that Ymir just happened to have a penis, making her quite a good candidate to father Historia’s children, though neither of them had decided if they would ever have any. If Historia’s parents found out, they would probably throw holy water on Ymir and claim her the very spawn of Satan, or something.

Unfortunately, Historia had grown up in a very strict and religious household. Her mother and father had married more for the show than for actual love. Historia even wondered if they had simply accidentally exchanged bodily fluids to conceive her, because she could never imagine her parents having sex. They spoke of the act like it was the most vile, dirty thing to do.

But Historia knew better, and after meeting Ymir and falling in love with her, she had come to realize just how amazing and mind blowing sex is, especially with a lover like Ymir. It was always tempting to tell her parents how often Ymir came inside of her, just to shut them up about their rants on Historia not having a normal, healthy relationship with her.

“Historia,” Ymir whispered against her ear, bringing Historia back to the present. “I’m so damn close to exploding right now. I’d kind of like to come without you talking to your mother.” Ymir said in a pained, heavy breath. She had been holding back with all her will and now she just couldn’t anymore. Not even slowing the pace helped and she was burning for release.

“… and he owns his own beach house. Apparently he’s really quite attentive in the bedroom, if you know what I mean.” Historia’s mother went on, obviously never having realized that Historia had zoned out. “I know you are still a virgin, since two women can’t possibly do it naturally, but I’m sure he will try his best not to hurt you on your wedding night.”

Historia clenched tightly around Ymir’s throbbing erection. She could feel the pulsing against her walls and felt her own muscles tighten.

“Mother, I need to go…” Historia choked out.

“Nonsense! Just take a rest for a moment and continue your jog after our conversation. I have to tell you that I even set up a date for you and Reiner.”

Historia decided that she didn’t care about the call anymore and simply tossed the phone onto the bed beside them, not even caring to end the call. She could hear her mother yelling through the speaker, but ignored it.

Ymir fell back down since she didn’t have to hold back anymore and trailed her hands from Historia’s hips to her face. She gently cupped her face, brought Historia down and kissed her passionately.

“Ymir, I'm so close.” Historia sucked in a deep breath and started moaning her lover’s name. “Ymir… Ymir!” Historia cried out, kissed Ymir deeply, jerked her hips once more and then shuddered as she came. Ymir spasmed too as she felt Historia’s orgasm cause her to tighten around her cock, and exploded. She shot everything she had into her small, blonde lover and released her lips to catch her breath.

“Historia? I thought you said Ymir was at home? What were those noises you were making? Hello?”

Ymir, still breathing hard and trembling, grabbed the phone and brought it up to her ear. “’Sup.” She said into the receiver and ran her hand through Historia’s damp hair. Historia had collapsed against her chest and lay there, shuddering every now and again and just resting comfortably against Ymir’s firm, warm body. Historia didn’t even care that Ymir had now taken the phone and was speaking to her mother.

“Who is this?” Mrs Reiss demanded flatly.

“It’s your daughter’s girlfriend, Ymir. What’s up, mom?” Ymir asked with a sadistic smirk. She absolutely loved fucking with the older woman like this. In truth, she hated Mrs Reiss as much as the old hag hated her. She just loved acting like she was ignorant to the fact.

“Oh.” Mrs Reiss said. “Can you please put Historia back on the phone?”

“’Fraid not, Mrs R, she’s kind of exhausted right now. She really worked herself hard, and now she’s trying to catch her breath.” Ymir bit her lip to keep from blurting out exactly how Historia had exhausted herself.

“Well, tell her I will have a talk with her later.” Mrs Reiss announced and then hung up, not even sparing a farewell. Ymir just snorted and then tossed the phone back onto the bed.

“You love messing with her, don’t you?” Historia spoke up, lips pressed to Ymir’s neck.

“Yeah, I do,” Ymir responded and then kissed Historia’s brow. “So, does that date with Reiner tickle your fancy?”

Historia sighed in exasperation. “I honestly want to just swing your penis at her. I don’t care anymore. She and my father are so persistent about me running off with some rich boy to pop babies and cook for.”

“But you’ll only ever cook and pop babies for me.” Ymir grinned and softly tickled Historia’s side.

Historia giggled and caught the hand in her own, and then she intertwined their fingers and pulled their joined hands up to under her chin. “I’ll do anything and everything for you, even pop twenty babies if you want.”

“Holy Jesus no way. I’d rather just do the whole making babies part without actually making one.”

“Mm, you are quite good at that.”

“Wonder what your mother would do if she found out that you’re far from a virgin.” Ymir snickered at the thought.

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re not just big in height.” Historia clenched around Ymir’s limp member to emphasise her point.

“Careful there. I’ll get hard again if you do that.”

Historia moved so that she could look Ymir in the eye, and then she smiled. “That’s alright, I want you hard in a moment anyway.” Ymir swallowed and her cock twitched, now partially hard again. “But really,” Historia rested back down under Ymir’s chin and snuggled into her. “I hate having to go on these dates when I just want to stay home and be with you.”

Ymir folded an arm behind her head and puffed a sigh. “You make yourself endure these dates. You’re too soft to completely shoot down your parents when they bring this stuff up. It wasn’t even you that come out to them.”

“I know that if you hadn’t kissed me in front of them when you did, I would have been too scared to ever tell them about you. I’m sorry about that. I do love you Ymir and I'm not ashamed of being with you, at all. I’m just really weak when it comes to them.”

“Just tell them you don’t need these dates. Refuse their stupidity.”

Historia sighed. “Do you remember how they made my life hell the first time I refused to go on one of these dates?”

Ymir sighed too. “Okay, fuck. Let’s just move to another country or something. Your parents are really annoying the shit out of me.”

Historia gave Ymir’s hand a squeeze. “Maybe something will bring them to their senses one day.”

“Yeah right. If I married you they’d probably still send you on dates. Even if we had kids. Your parents are really good at denying reality and making one of their own.”

Historia sat up with a frown. “I’m sorry that they’re so difficult. Being with me must be so annoying for you.”

Ymir climbed out of the bed, Historia cradled against her chest. “Stop talking crap. I love you even though your parents are assholes.”

“Where are we going?”

“Oh, I just thought I’d carry you to town.” Ymir rolled her eyes. “To the shower, where else? I’m all sweaty and covered in you.”

Historia sighed at Ymir’s sarcasm but smiled and gave her a kiss on her jaw. “We might need another shower later.”

Ymir raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Historia reached down and grabbed Ymir’s dangling member. “’Cause I’m not done with you yet.”

Ymir fastened her pace, burst into the bathroom and hurried to turn the shower on. While they waited for the water to warm, Ymir initiated a deep, passionate kiss while running her hands all over Historia’s body. Historia hadn’t let go of Ymir, even when Ymir set her down and gently pushed her into the shower and against the now slick wall. Almost immediately Ymir hardened in Historia’s hand and Historia grinned.

“You have amazing stamina.”

Ymir husked hotly against Historia’s skin. “Mm.” She didn’t even know what she was responding to; because she was already lost in the love and lust she had for Historia who held her heart.

Ymir trailed kisses all along Historia’s throat. She moved lower until she captured a taut, pink nipple between her lips and gently grazed her teeth over the tip. Ymir suckled gently, earning a few squirms from Historia and a deep throated moan, and then started flicking her tongue from side to side, and then swirling it. As her mouth went to work on the one peak, her fingers found the other one and she gently rolled the nipple between forefinger and thumb. When she had made Historia moan and squirm enough, Ymir dropped down further, kissing along Historia’s flat, smooth stomach until she came to a golden patch of trimmed hair between her legs. At first Ymir just focused on licking and biting her creamy thighs, enjoying how Historia whimpered for her to stop teasing.

“Ymir…” Historia whined, shaking from the force of her arousal. She wanted to grab Ymir’s head and force her to where she needed her most, but Ymir hated that and wanted to take this at her own pace.

Ymir just smirked and continued her light touches and burning teases. Eventually when Historia’s wetness ran down her thighs, joining the steaming water already coating their skin and fogging the room, Ymir decided to give in and finally leaned in and ran her tongue alone Historia’s entrance. Historia shuddered violently and gripped her sides as she bit her lip. Ymir’s skilful tongue worked on her most sensitive spot, dipping in at times to taste her. When Historia almost reached her climax, alerting Ymir by tightening slightly around her submerged tongue, Ymir quickly pulled back and stood to her full height. Historia nearly started hitting Ymir for stopping, but then Ymir flattened her against the wall, grabbed her throbbing cock and ran the glistening head against Historia’s soaked entrance.

“Beg for it.” Ymir commanded in a smoky whisper against Historia’s ear. She pressed their bodies tightly together, pushing their breasts together, and started stroking Historia’s clit and entrance with the head of her cock.

“Ymir…” Historia whined haughtily, hating but loving it when Ymir did this. “Please…” she said softly.

“Please what?” Ymir pushed the head in ever so slightly and then quickly moved away. Historia groaned deeply and wrapped her arms around Ymir’s neck, digging her nails into her shoulder. The added pleasure of the pain made Ymir groan and falter.

“Please make love to me,” Historia begged desperately, moving her hips to try and get Ymir inside of her.

Ymir shivered and released a deep breath. “Since you asked so nicely.” Ymir rested her head against the wall and sunk into Historia fast and deep. Historia’s nails dug in deeper, drawing blood, and she arched into Ymir as she felt her lover’s wonderful hardness spread her open and penetrate her all the way.

“Oh God…” Historia buried her face against Ymir’s neck, taking deep breaths to steady her heart. It was always intense. Every time they had sex, no matter how many times they had already, was passionate and intense.

Ymir started a painfully pleasurable rhythm by drawing out slowly, pushing in hard, pausing for a few seconds, only to pull out slowly again and then repeat the process. With each deep thrust Historia was slammed into the wall, but it didn’t bother her in the least. Now was not the time for gentle love making. Historia could tell that Ymir was jealous and angry at the Reiner thing, and was probably venting through the sex. But she enjoyed it. On these occasions she very much enjoyed Ymir’s rough loving and oh so deep penetration.

Ymir grunted and focused entirely on the timing of her thrusts, and the angle. She knew exactly how to move to get Historia’s most sensual responses. Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to last very long. In too short a time Ymir felt Historia’s walls fluttering and knew she was seconds away from orgasm. Instead of slowing down to prolong it, Ymir growled furiously and started thrusting harder, causing Historia to bounce up and down. Within seconds Historia cried her lover’s name and climaxed hard, gripping Ymir’s penis so tightly inside of her that Ymir instantly came and sprayed inside of her, for the second time that day.

They shivered against each other as they came down from the high, and then Ymir pulled out, dropped Historia down onto her feet and ran a hand over her cheek.

“Sorry for the angry sex. You’re gonna bruise again.”

Historia leaned into the touch and sighed happily. “But it was way worth it. Do you at least feel better about that date?”

Ymir nodded and smirked. “At least I know that when you’re sitting there next to the jackass, you’ll be thinking about me.”

Historia leaned up on her toes and brushed their noses together. “I always think about you sweetheart.”

“You better.” Ymir gave her a peck on the lips, careful not to start another kiss because Historia could get her going within minutes. She reached for the soap and turned Historia around.

“Let’s get all clean and shit and then order a pizza. I'm damn hungry.”

Historia nodded enthusiastically. “I’m really hungry too! We’re going to need the energy for later anyway.”

Ymir paused in her gentle caresses along Historia’s back. “You want to go again?”

“And again. And maybe again after that.”

Ymir glanced down at her limp dick, half wincing and half feeling aroused. She would be in pain the next day, but sex all night sounded perfect at that moment. She could always just ice it the next day, and stay in bed, and take painkillers.

After they washed each other off and dried, Ymir and Historia put shirts and underwear on. Historia wore her favourite pink bunny panties while Ymir preferred her black boy shorts. She hated having to wear men’s underwear, and the boy shorts at least afforded her some space to fold her member into. Most of the times Ymir wore boxers, though, but tonight she wanted Historia to easily see the bulge in her underwear.

Now clothed, Ymir called for the pizza and then plopped down on the couch to watch some TV. Historia joined her and curled up on her side. After a few minutes of silently watching the movie Ymir was focusing on, Historia finally gave in and looked down at Ymir’s bulge. She didn’t know if she was in heat or something, but Historia suddenly felt hot and bothered again, and felt an intense urge to touch it. So she did.

Historia slowly reached out and ran a finger along Ymir’s covered shaft. Ymir stiffened slightly but continued watching, so Historia started rubbing her hand along it, making Ymir harden under her tender touch. Historia was often astonished at how fast Ymir could get it up again after ejaculating, but she wasn’t a man and not a normal woman, by any standards. She really did have amazing stamina, and her incredible attraction and lust towards Historia helped with the constant boners too.

Ymir’s underwear strained as the stiffened flesh inside pushed up against the material. Historia made no move to release Ymir’s dick though. She wanted to make Ymir squirm the way Ymir had done to her.

Slowly, Historia stroked Ymir’s length and rubbed the head. She kept a slow pace, pausing at times just to frustrate Ymir. Ymir started to sweat but tried not to take her apparent focus away from the television screen. She couldn’t even remember what she had been watching anymore, because the throbbing of her dick and the shivers she felt as Historia palmed her clouded her mind over. The want she had for Historia, she would never fully understand.

An excruciating moment passed as Historia handled Ymir and started kissing along her lower abdomen. Historia would trail her lips to the very edge of Ymir’s underwear, give her cock a squeeze and then return her lips upwards. It was impossible for Ymir not to make a sound. She groaned and panted as Historia toyed with her body. When she thought she was going to lose her mind, Historia finally pulled her underwear down enough for her erection to proudly pop up and point at Historia’s face.

Neither of them said a word. Ymir finally looked away from the TV and gazed deeply into Historia’s hazy blue eyes. Historia grabbed the base of her shaft and then gave the head a quick, short lick.

Ymir shut her eyes and let her head fall back, enjoying as Historia applied soft, calculated licks along her pulsing head and stroked her length with tightened fingers. Eventually, much to Ymir’s relief and delight, Historia wrapped her lips around Ymir and started sucking, while still working her tongue. Ever so slowly Historia pushed more of Ymir’s cock into her mouth until she hit the back of her throat. Practice dictated that she react nothing more than a deep moan that Ymir was in so deep. Ymir groaned throatily at the vibrations she felt when Historia moaned. Ymir felt her body burn with intense heat as Historia started bobbing her head, tonguing her just right. Before she could reach her third orgasm down Historia’s throat, the doorbell rang and interrupted their moment.

Feeling unusually sadistic, Historia pulled Ymir out of her mouth with a pop and released her hold. “That must be the pizza!” she announced and hopped off of the couch.

“B-but… Historia… how could you…” Ymir reached out for Historia, desperation and shock colouring her features. She couldn’t believe her lover would bring her so extremely close to heaven, only to let her drop back to hell in an instant. Her erection leaned over, touching her stomach, wet and dripping and throbbing almost painfully.

Historia felt marginally guilty about leaving Ymir like that, since she knew it was probably painful, but she softened her guilt with the knowledge that later that night she would make it up to Ymir in a way Ymir would never forget.

Smiling at that thought, Historia unlocked and opened the door, completely forgetting that she was wearing nothing but a shirt and her panties. At the door waited a tall, black haired woman. She had her long hair tied up in a pony and pulled through the gap at the back of her work uniform cap. When the pizza delivery woman looked up, looking initially bored, her eyes widened to saucers and ran down the length of Historia’s exposed body.

Historia immediately blushed bright red, also remembering the key fact that she was probably soaked through from her arousal after sucking Ymir off. She pulled her shirt down to cover her exposed front and held out the money with her free hand.

“H-hi… sorry for my appearance.”

The woman’s surprise faded and she broke out into a rakish grin. She obviously liked what she was seeing, but she made no move to comment on it or to continue staring. The woman, who Historia identified as Shane from the name stitched to her shirt, handed the pizza box over and accepted the money with a nod.

“Have a good night,” Shane said with a naughty grin, offered a chivalrous nod and then turned and headed back to the company bike she had ridden here on.

Historia immediately closed the door and sprinted back into the lounge. Ymir had been sitting properly, pouting, but she quickly looked up in alarm when she heard Historia’s quick entrance. “What’s wrong?”

“I answered the door like this.” Historia said and placed the box down on the coffee table.

Ymir stared at Historia for a moment, and then she led her eyes downward and spied Historia’s pink panties. “Oh shit!” She finally realized Historia’s alarm and noticed the heavy blush on her face. Ymir’s amusement immediately died out and fury covered her face. “Did the guy stare at you? Did he perv? I’ll go there right now and break his face.” Ymir stood and made for the door, forgetting about her own clothed situation and the very noticeable erection straining in her underwear that had not gone down at all.

“Calm down!” Historia pulled Ymir back down onto the couch and climbed onto her lap to prevent her from attempting to leave again. “It was a woman. She did kind of check me out for a bit, and she very much liked it, but she was polite not to stare after the first time and left immediately after giving me the pizza.”

Ymir’s flaring nostrils calmed and she eyed Historia. “I’m surprised she didn’t make a move.”

“She probably guessed that from my appearance, I wasn’t just ordering in pizza alone…” Historia blushed again, feeling completely embarrassed that someone had seen her so bare. She hoped she never saw Shane ever again and vowed to avoid that certain pizza company.

“Well she’s damn lucky she backed off.” Ymir reached out and snatched the box from the table. She set it down on the couch beside them, opened it and pulled a big triangle slice out. The cheese stringed along all the way to her mouth.

Historia watched Ymir eat, strangely transfixed at how Ymir’s jaw muscles moved as she chewed, and how her throat moved when she swallowed. Ymir took notice of her girlfriend’s heated stare, felt her boner twinge painfully and titled her head.

“Historia, are you having some food sex fetish right now?”

Historia shook her head. “No. Just the way you eat turns me on.”

Ymir continued eating, watching Historia as Historia watched her. It was both sensual and amusing to see how rapt Historia was and the way she bit her lip whenever Ymir chewed slowly.

It was starting to get really hot and throbbing in her underwear so Ymir sped up and started wolfing the food down. She used her free hand to shove a slice at Historia and encouraged Historia to eat.

“Quickly.” Ymir ordered, already reaching for a second slice to give to her sweetheart. Historia ate as fast as she could too, squeezing her thighs together to try and relieve the heat between her legs. She had probably soaked through her underwear already. Eventually they finished eating and Ymir threw the box onto the table, pushed Historia down onto her back on the couch and quickly covered her body with her own. “Historia, do you know how painful that was?” Ymir said, referring to Historia leaving her there, unsatisfied.

“I know, but I’ll make it up to you.” Historia attempted to reach down between their bodies, aiming for Ymir’s hard-on, but Ymir stopped her and pinned her arms above her head.

“Nah-uh, now I'm on top.”

Ymir continued to hold Historia’s wrists together in one of her hands. She used the other hand to spread Historia’s legs, where she situated herself comfortably and pressed her hardness against Historia’s soaked underwear. Historia’s moan was swallowed by Ymir’s lips as Ymir caught her in a sudden deep kiss at the same time as she started rocking against Historia, rubbing her covered erection against Historia’s covered clit.

Historia moaned again, wanting a different kind of thrusting but enjoying the friction nonetheless. It made her burn and squirm and whimper, begging Ymir to just take her and end the torture. But Ymir was far from done.

After a long moment of moving against each other, Ymir finally stopped, but moved her free hand down Historia’s body and slipped it into Historia’s panties. Ymir dipped into her wetness and groaned while Historia started panting.

Now smirking, Ymir worked her fingers like magic against Historia’s slick, throbbing skin. She brought her close, only to stop and wait for her to calm down, and then stroked her until she was close again. Long torturous minutes passed and Historia was about ready to cry when Ymir brought her close a third time without letting her leap over the edge.

“Ymir, please,” Historia begged and struggled against Ymir’s hold. Ymir let her go, but lifted her and swiftly pulled her shirt off, tossing it and her own shirt across the room. Ymir then proceeded to nearly tear Historia’s underwear off as she pulled it down and threw it in the same direction their shirts had gone. She kept her own underwear on for the moment, only to frustrate Historia more.

She started kissing Historia’s throat, moving down and kissing all along her chest and breasts until she came to her stomach. She spent long minutes lavishing loving kisses and gentle bites to Historia’s skin, occasionally leaving a bruising lovebite. Now feeling quite strained herself, Ymir moved back up until their faces were inches apart and kissed Historia on the lips. She ripped her own underwear off, freeing her cock and sighing in relief.

“I need you inside of me, Ymir,” Historia begged, clawing at Ymir’s back, absolutely desperate to have that wonderful hardness inside of her again.

Ymir paused and looked into Historia’s eyes, drowning in their blue depths. She always marvelled at how Historia managed to look so innocent even when she was aroused out of her mind. That in itself only helped to harden Ymir even more.

Ymir positioned herself; she stretched her body out on top of Historia’s, legs bent slightly at the knees and resting on her elbows to each side of Historia’s head, making sure to keep her weight off of Historia’s body while still laying their skin upon each other.

She gave Historia a soft kiss, not a hungry kiss or a lustful kiss, but a loving, affectionate kiss that made Historia smile despite the intense mood. Ymir rested her forehead against Historia’s and sighed.

“Guide me in,” Ymir said softly and shut her eyes when she felt Historia’s small hand close around her shaft. Historia positioned Ymir’s cock at her entrance, and then Ymir slowly pushed in.

Ymir dropped her head, brushing their cheeks together, and managed to bury her face against Historia’s neck as she got to work on thrusting into her love, not hard and fast, but slow and gentle.

Historia wrapped her legs around Ymir’s waist, allowing Ymir to sink in even deeper, and moaned softly as Ymir thrust in and out. Historia ran one hand through Ymir’s hair and kept it there, gently gripping onto the brown locks, and kept her other hand pressed to the middle of Ymir’s back, an encouragement to keep moving.

“I love you.” Ymir breathed. She loved the feel of their bodies sliding together as she moved into her lover’s smaller body. She loved the scent of Historia and the salty taste of her skin. She loved the warmth she felt all over, inside and out. But most of all, she loved how Historia moaned her name.

“Ymir!”

Ymir wrapped an arm around Historia’s lower back, lifting her slightly to thrust in better. She rested her arm just above Historia’s head and gazed heatedly into her blue eyes. “Look at me.” Ymir said softly. “And don’t look away.”

As she continued to move, feeling the strain of continued thrusts, a dull ache began in Ymir’s lower back. She could feel that it was there, but everything else clouded over the pain. She felt an intense rush as she continued to stare into Historia’s eyes, looking straight into her soul and seeing every little weakness and strength. Historia blushed, knowing that Ymir was seeing her completely bare, but continued to gaze into her girlfriend’s deep brown eyes. She too could see everything in Ymir’s eyes. She saw the lust, the want, the care, and mostly the deep love.

Together they reached the peak, whispering affectionately to each other, gazing intimately into the other’s eyes and truly becoming one.

When they came, it was together. Historia’s body shuddered and she tensed, closing her eyes because she didn’t have enough control to keep them open as her orgasm washed over her. Ymir continued to watch, even as she too came and gushed inside of her lover. Every twitch and every sigh from Historia, the look of open pleasure on her face, made Ymir come even more, until finally she stopped and quickly reversed their position with her last remaining strength. She didn’t want to crush Historia by collapsing on top of her.

With Historia now resting on Ymir’s chest, Ymir still buried deep inside of her, they breathed in sync and allowed their hearts to calm. Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia’s body, holding her tight and enjoying the closeness.

After Ymir regained her breath, she pressed a kiss to a sleeping Historia’s forehead, and then joined her in slumber.

XxX

Some hours later, around midnight, Historia woke up to the sound of Ymir’s gentle snoring. She smiled affectionately and pressed a soft kiss to Ymir’s shoulder before she got up and wobbled to the kitchen.

Sure enough, as she had expected, her muscles were already stiff and sore. Most notably being the ache in her lower back. She probably had bruises all over, since she was quite smaller than Ymir and she did bruise easily. Historia just hoped that none of them were visible. She didn’t want anyone to think that Ymir harmed her in any way.

Finally reaching the kitchen on aching muscles, Historia retrieved a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a cold glass of water. A dry throat and craving for something to drink had woken Historia from a deep sleep. She supposed it was good in any case, since she should wake Ymir so that they could climb into their bed. Sleeping on the couch wouldn’t help with the sore muscles.

Still very much naked, Historia leaned against the counter by the sink to relieve the strain on her back and quickly downed the water in one giant gulp, head tilted back and eyes shut. A single drop escaped her lips, trailing down her skin and swivelling down between her breasts and then over her stomach. Historia didn’t see it go, but she could feel it. The air felt quite hot and muggy, so she was grateful for her nudity and the slight breeze flowing in through the partially opened window.

Thirst now quenched, Historia delicately placed the glass into the sink and made a move to turn, but two strong arms stopped her and wrapped around her waist.

“I never knew how sexy you are when drinking a glass of water.” Ymir husked into her ear, voice not sounding as sleepy as it should have. Historia felt something familiar poke her back, and shivered. Ymir pressed her front to Historia’s back and started stroking her stomach. “How did you sleep?”

Historia tried to focus away from her sudden arousal and the firm body pressed against her. “Not enough at all. We should head to our bed and stay in late when morning comes around.”

“Mm.” Ymir purred against her neck, in total agreement because she felt quite awful too, and started trailing kisses along the back of her neck and the slope of her shoulder.

“Ymir… you’re turning me on,” Historia uttered softly. She allowed her head to fall back and rest on Ymir’s shoulder, allowing more access to her neck.

“That’s the point,” Ymir replied just as softly. She trailed her hand down and felt that Historia was already wet.

“My muscles are sore and stiff…”

“But you’re already wet.” Ymir found her earlobe and bit down on it.

Historia shuddered, forgetting her aching muscles and allowing her lover to drown her senses. Ymir’s scent filled her nose, making her mouth water because Ymir always smelt so damn good no matter what. The warmth from Ymir pressed to her back seeped into her skin and warmed Historia at the core. And lastly, but not least, Ymir’s hard cock slipped between Historia’s legs from behind, rubbing against her soaked nether lips.

Historia couldn’t believe that after all the crazy sex a few hours ago, they were both ready to go again. This would probably make them hurt worse in the morning, but Historia wanted Ymir so bad that she wouldn’t mind it.

“What got you so excited?’ Historia asked breathlessly. “Would have thought that I tired you out already.”

Ymir hummed softly against Historia’s skin and bit lightly into her skin. “I had a wet dream of you, and when I woke up you were gone. When I saw you standing here in the moonlight, drinking water like some sexy goddess, my already hard boner got even harder. Is this okay? Can you handle one more time?” Ever the caring lover, Ymir made sure that Historia was absolutely sure she wanted to have sex again, in case Historia felt a need to do it to simply appease Ymir despite her pulled muscles.

“Ymir, if you don’t fuck me right now I’ll head-butt you.”

Ymir shivered and a spark of arousal tightened her stomach. They didn’t usually use that term for sex, but Historia saying it now, in that tone of voice, made Ymir want to listen to it forever.

She gently leaned forward, pushing Historia forward too and making her lean over the counter. From behind, Ymir entered Historia, never letting their skin part. Historia forcefully lifted from the counter and pressed firmly against Ymir’s front, moaning and grasping behind her for something to hold onto.

Ymir wrapped one arm around Historia’s waist and let Historia grasp the hand of the other. Historia pulled their connected hands tightly against her chest and wrapped her free hand around the back of Ymir’s neck, pulling Ymir even closer.

Ymir took care to thrust in carefully and gently, mindful of both of their sore muscles. Because of the height, Ymir had to bend slightly at the knees so that she could properly enter Historia. She didn’t want to lift her, because that would strain her muscles too much. It did hurt, a lot, especially in her lower back as Ymir thrust in, curved firmly to Historia’s back.

Historia dropped her head back and turned. She then pulled Ymir’s face down to hers and they kissed, slightly awkwardly because of the angle. It was enjoyable nonetheless and they felt their climaxes approaching. When they both came, it wasn’t as intense or as strong as the previous ones. It was softer and quicker to dissipate, but just as wonderfully beautiful.

After leaning fully against the counter in their tense moment together, Ymir straightened, wincing at the full on ache in her back. She reluctantly pulled out and collected Historia in her arms.

“How are we going to explain this to everyone?” Historia questioned, aware that now they would definitely not be able to walk the next day.

Ymir scoffed. “Oh please, they know we have sex this often. Just… not always this rough. Hopefully you won’t have to explain those bruises, ‘cause you have one big one on your lower back, a few on your shoulder and a few small ones that kind of look like my hand print at the back of your thighs.” Ymir carried Historia bridal style to their room and very gently placed her on the bed. “I’m sorry for hurting you.” Before climbing in beside her, Ymir simply sat beside her and leaned over Historia with guilty, worried eyes.

Historia leaned up and kissed the tip of Ymir’s nose. “I gave you plenty of injuries too. You have 8 puncture wounds from my nails on your back, with a few red lines streaking across your shoulders.”

Ymir plopped down beside Historia, satisfied that she shouldn’t feel guilty, and allowed Historia to curl up against and partly on top of her.

“My mother might demand I go on that date tomorrow. How do I explain it to her?”

“Just tell her the truth. You had amazing, rough sex with your girlfriend. Maybe that’ll make her realize how stupid these dates with men are.”

Historia smiled and pulled the blanket over them. She found Ymir’s hand, intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on top of Ymir’s toned abs.

“You know, I think I really will. For once, I’ll be honest. If she doesn’t believe me, I can just show her our injuries.”

Ymir chuckled. “And if you do I’ll be the first one to pull my pants down and shout, ‘see? It was me!’”

Historia giggled loudly and covered her mouth until she recovered. “I love you so much Ymir,” Historia professed with deep, raw emotion.

Ymir lifted Historia’s chin, gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and then relaxed back. “I love you too, Historia.”

Historia snuggled in closer, arm wrapped around Ymir’s waist, Ymir’s arm wrapped around her shoulders. “Goodnight.”

Ymir yawned loudly, already halfway asleep. “Goodnight, babe.”

They fell asleep together, holding each other tightly and smiling in bliss.

When they woke the next day, they were in fits of pain and spent most of the morning applying muscle cream to each other, as well as helping each other with anything else that needed attention. Luckily, Ymir’s penis only slightly hurt but the skin was slightly red from all of the friction it had suffered. Historia had a dull ache inside, and while Ymir’s injury could be tended to, Historia couldn’t do anything about hers.

They stayed in bed together, watching movies on Ymir’s laptop since they weren’t motivated enough to migrate to the lounge. They ordered take out and Ymir ended up limping to the door to retrieve it and limping back. They could only smile sheepishly at each other every time they were reminded of their injuries.

At some point Historia’s mother called again, disrupting the enjoyable morning the couple had spent together so far.

“Historia, your father and I are on our way to visit you. We hope that wretched person is not in your household when we get there,” Mrs Reiss announced over the phone, ignoring Historia’s greeting.

Historia glanced at Ymir and rolled her eyes. Ymir sighed and pulled Historia against her. “Mother, we live together, so she will be here. This isn’t my house, it’s our home. This is Ymir’s home too.”

There was a pause, and then Historia’s father took the phone. “Historia, you better make sure she is not in our sight when we arrive, or that she is at least decent. We have important business to discuss with you.”

While he spoke Historia made funny faces, her only sort of immediate revenge at him for his attitude towards Ymir. Ymir laughed loudly at Historia’s antics and quickly covered her face with a pillow to muffle her humour. Historia just smiled and ran a hand through her hair as Ymir’s shoulder’s shook.

They were both in such a damn good mood, despite the aches and pains, that hardly anything could get them down.

“Okay, sure. Just ring the doorbell and we’ll let you in.”

Historia’s father didn’t even bother to reply and swiftly ended the call. She was glad, because their boring, monotone voices grated on her nerves. She completely understood why Ymir disliked her parents so much.

“So.” Ymir recovered and rested her chin on Historia’s shoulder. “For how long will I need to behave?”

Historia thought about it, bottom lip stuck between her teeth as she nibbled on it in thought. Ymir watched her and wished she was that lip, and then decided that thoughts in that direction should be avoided. She wasn’t so sure that she could handle another round, and now knew that it was possible to break either her or Historia, or them both.

“Not at all.” Historia finally responded, having come to a decision.

Ymir perked up. “I don’t have to behave?”

“You don’t have to behave, Ymir.”

“I can be me?”

“Just be yourself. Don’t pretend or hold back. This is our house and they’re stepping into our home, so they will just have to deal with us. It’s not like you’ll get me naked in front of them.”

Ymir grinned. “I would, but right now even peeing hurts so I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

Historia turned her head to look at Ymir and smiled affectionately at her. “You know, I really love you so much.”

Ymir wiggled her eyebrows. “Yeah I know, duh. We make love all the time.” And it _was_ love. Pure, intense, everlasting love, as cliché as that sounded to both of them.

Historia lightly bumped their foreheads together and then kissed Ymir on the lips. Ymir’s hands came up to cradle Historia’s face, and they kissed softly for a long moment. A kiss of simple love and affection.

As expected, the kiss was interrupted and regrettably stopped when the doorbell rang and Historia’s parents announced their arrival.

“Time to deal with the monster-in-laws,” Ymir grumbled and limped out of bed. Historia wobbled after her until Ymir paused and pulled Historia against her. She intertwined their fingers and leaned in to kiss Historia again. They lost themselves in the kiss and forgot about the door until the bell rang impatiently. They sighed and painfully walked over to the door.

“I feel like I'm old and grey, with all this shuffling,” Ymir commented, wincing again at the ache in her back.

“I’m pretty sure old people wouldn’t survive the sex we have,” Historia said. They couldn’t say more because the doorbell was going again, insistently and only stopped when Historia pulled the door open to reveal her parents, dressed formally and faces impassive as always.

“Mother, Father, it’s been some time. What do you need to talk to me about?”

Mr and Mrs Reiss eyed Ymir glued right to Historia’s side. She was giving them a very hard glare and Historia’s father bristled. He decided to ignore what he assessed as a pest, and invited himself in. He strode past Historia and Ymir, his wife right at his back, and stopped short in the lounge.

“Historia, what is the meaning of this?!” he bellowed, face red with rage. Mrs Reiss looked to see what had upset her husband, and gasped in shock.

Ymir and Historia shared confused glances as they slowly shuffled into the lounge.

“What do you… oh.” Scattered around the lounge were the clothes they had discarded the night before that they hadn’t bothered to pick up yet. Historia’s underwear had somehow landed on top of the TV, with Ymir’s on the floor below it. Their shirts were close to the wall-unit, bundled together. It was quite obvious with the state of the clothing why they were there.

“Sorry, we’ve been too sore to move around so we stayed in bed today and forgot to clean up,” Historia said and walked forward to the clothes. Ymir thought Historia would let her hand go, but Historia didn’t and pulled her along. She groaned in pain as she bent over to pick up Ymir’s boy shorts. Ymir immediately wrapped her arms around her waist and helped her straighten up.

“Let me do that. I'm the one that got you all sore.” Ymir said to Historia, not caring if her parents heard her. She quickly collected the clothing and left the lounge to throw them in the laundry basket in their room. While she was away, Historia motioned for her parents to take a seat, and sat down on the couch opposite from them.

“Historia, you have to stop with this rebellion. What did we do to warrant this kind of behaviour from you? Didn’t we raise you good enough?” Historia’s father asked angrily.

“What behaviour? Making love to my girlfriend? Loving her because she’s the most amazing person in my life?” Unexpected to the parents, Historia answered fearlessly and didn’t even flinch when her father glared.

As of last night, Historia had decided that Ymir was more important to her than making her parents happy with their artificial beliefs.

“Let’s forget this nonsense!” Mr Reiss said, clearly uncomfortable and unsure of how to handle his daughter not submitting to his authority.

“Okay. What did you need to talk to me about?” Historia asked and then yawned loudly. She stretched her arms above her head, cringing at the sore pull of her muscles. To Historia’s relief Ymir shuffled back and carefully seated herself beside Historia. Historia climbed onto her lap and yawned again.

“You tired?” Ymir asked, ignoring Historia’s parents and rubbing a comforting hand along Historia’s back.

“Yeah, can we cuddle in bed when they leave?” When Ymir nodded Historia gave her nose a brush with her own, smiled lovingly at her and then turned back to her parents. “So?”

Mr and Mrs Reiss watched with disgust. “We came here to let you know that Reiner has accepted a marriage to you. We have already established a date in which you will marry, and you can meet him shortly before,” Mrs Reiss answered, since her husband seemed too upset to speak. He glared hotly at Historia, not even sparing a glare at Ymir.

Ymir and Historia remained silent for a moment, and then they turned to each other with un-amused frowns. “Historia, do you want to marry this Reiner ass?” Ymir asked, clearly glancing over at the Reiss parents as she did.

“Of course not.” Historia glanced at her parents too. “Mother, Father. I will not repeat this again. I have been with this tall gorgeous woman for 7 years. We met when we were both 13, and we’ve been in love this entire time and dating since we were 16. I have never liked men and never will, the main reason being that I’ve already found the person to give my heart to. I will marry Ymir, and if we decide to have any, I will carry her children and we will build a family together.” While Historia spoke, Ymir leaned back with a smug smile directed at Mr Reiss. He had finally taken to glaring at Ymir and felt a vein bulge in his neck at the smug look on her face.

“This is absurd! What you need is a _man_ , not a queer like this fooling you into thinking this abomination is anything but. You cannot even hope to produce a real family or even raise a happy family in this type of environment. Why would you put your children through such sin?”

Ymir started laughing, she couldn’t help it. It was either laugh it off, or strangle the bastard. She was sure Historia would wait a few seconds before pulling her off, but Ymir was in no condition to kick someone’s ass. With a quick glance at Historia, Ymir turned her eyes to the parents.

“Listen here, you pair of dumb fucks. I don’t give a shit that you are Historia’s parents. I'm grateful to you for making her, sure, but that’s as far as it goes. I’ve held back from saying this for such a long time because your daughter still respected you both.” Ymir leaned forward, ignoring the pain and holding Historia so that she didn’t fall off of her lap. “Listen closely, alright?” She took a breath and Mr and Mrs Reiss waited with displeased expressions. “Fuck you and fuck your attempt to create what _you_ want as an ideal daughter. Fuck you and your persistence against her true happiness. Fuck you and your complete lack of care for this amazing, little freakin’ angel in my lap. Do you even know what an amazing daughter you have? Yes, I get that I'm a fucktard to assholes like you, but she loves me anyway. She will never find anyone on this earth that will love her or make her as happy as I do. So fuck you.” She pointed at Mr Reiss. “And fuck you.” She then pointed at Mrs Reiss.

Historia’s eyes welled up with happy tears at Ymir’s genuine words. There was not an ounce of care that her lover was swearing at her parents, all she could feel at that moment was the incredible love she had for Ymir.

“Historia.” Mr Reiss recovered enough to speak. “I will expect you out of here and back at our house by this afternoon. I refuse to leave you with trash such as this. How can you sit by and allow her to speak to us with such disrespect?”

“Because you disrespect me,” Historia snapped back, completely surprising everyone there, even herself, as she did so. “Because you can’t see that I really am happy. You both are so occupied by what you can gain and how you look to the world, that you don’t even love me or care about me. Growing up, Ymir was the only thing making me happy and keeping me from doing something reckless. I’ll leave you both for her in a heartbeat. So you need to decide now. Will you have a lesbian daughter, who is deeply in love with this gorgeous lesbian over here, or will you have no daughter at all?” Historia pointed at the hallway that led to the front door. “The door is over there. You can mull that over and visit again if you decide that your daughter’s life means anything other than dollar bills in your eyes. And, as Ymir likes to say, please feel free to kindly fuck off.”

Historia’s parents stared at her speechless, eyes wide. Never before had Historia ever spoken to them in such a tone, or shared such strong words. Even Ymir was surprised, never expecting her lover to actually have the guts to stand up to them or ever swear at them. She was so proud that she kissed her right then and there.

Having heard and seen enough, Mr Reiss stood and left the house without another word. Mrs Reiss followed him and only spared a quick glance back. She hesitated for a second, and then hurried out after her husband. The door slammed shut behind them.

“If I wasn’t so sore I’d make love to you so hard right now,” Ymir husked into Historia’s ear, making Historia shiver.

“Well, as soon as we’ve recovered I'm all for it. Now let’s go back to watching that zombie movie. It was just getting to the good part.” Historia climbed off of Ymir’s lap and tugged her up. Ymir scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and followed Historia to the bedroom.

“But you hate zombies. It wasn’t even ten minutes into the movie and you were already clinging to me like your life depended on it.”

Historia glanced back at Ymir with a happy grin. “Exactly!”

Ymir just shook her head and chuckled. They climbed back into bed, cuddled together and returned the laptop to Ymir’s lap, playing the movie soon after. Only a minute later Historia was already shivering in fear, but she didn’t mind as long as she could feel safe in Ymir’s arms. Ymir focused more on Historia than the movie, since her reactions were so damn cute. When the movie finally ended, Historia’s nerves were shot. She moulded herself to Ymir’s side and nearly climbed into her t-shirt.

“No more horror movies for you,” Ymir said sternly and tapped Historia on the nose. “At least not during the day.”

“Ymir!” Historia complained, not impressed.

Ymir laughed. “Hey, you wanted to watch it!”

Historia feigned upset, but then she giggled and settled comfortably in Ymir’s arms. “At least I won’t have nightmares because I’ll have you holding me.”

Ymir kissed Historia softly on the lips. “Or I might be whispering a zombie story into your ear.” Ymir chuckled when Historia looked at her with wide eyes. “Calm down, I'm joking. Ready for a nap?”

Historia nodded, suddenly exhausted and craving some much needed recovery sleep. They held each other under the blanket, spooning. Ymir curled herself to Historia’s back and buried her nose in soft blonde hair. She rested a hand flat against Historia’s stomach and felt Historia intertwine their fingers.

“I love you Historia.” Ymir whispered softly.

Historia smiled softly. “Love you too, Ymir.” She muttered sleepily, already relaxed enough to doze off. Ymir let her, and soon she joined too.


End file.
